Warriors: Lightningstar's Storm
by xEverlastingDarknessx
Summary: Lightningkit dreams to be a warrior, but TigerClan laws state she-cats cannot be warriors or medicine cats. Lightningkit flees to JaguarClan in a desperate attempt to escape her Clan and herself. Lightningkit is haunted by a spirit known as The Shadow, and there is no escape...or so she thinks. A promised battle to the end of an ancient law is at stake, her storm.
1. Allegiances

**LIGHTNINGSTAR'S STORM ALLEGIANCES:**

* * *

 **TigerClan:**

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar-thick-furred black tom with ice-blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Berryfang-light brown tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Goldenfall-golden tom

 **Apprentice, Duskpaw**

 **Warriors:**

Badgerpelt-mottled gray, white, and black tom with pale stripes and dark legs; green eyes

 **Apprentice, Marshpaw**

Darkfur-tall, black tom with light green eyes and dark brown paws

Strongclaw-large, dark ginger-red tom with dark brown eyes

 **Apprentice, Windpaw**

Barkstripe-dark brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes and paws, dark brown eyes

Applegaze-cream tom with bright amber eyes and light brown stripes

 **Apprentice, Shadepaw**

Rockfur-dark brown tom with cream spots around his paws

 **Apprentice, Leafpaw**

Shrewleap-dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Crowpaw**

Grassclaw-golden tom

Fangscorch-black tom

Flamingbranch-dark ginger tabby tom with golden-brown paws and underbelly, brown eyes

Spikeclaw-light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Bluestorm-massive blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Stoneclaw-dark gray tabby tom with silver stripes

Elmshade-dark brown tabby tom with a creamy-brown underbelly and paws

Heronwing-black-and-white tom with ice-blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Windpaw-white tom with green eyes

Marshpaw-black-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Duskpaw-small dark brown tom with black spots and light green eyes

Shadepaw-black tom with amber eyes

Crowpaw-black tom

Leafpaw-light brown tom

Sparrowpaw-light brown tabby tom with black feet and dark blue eyes

Shinepaw-striking silver tabby tom with a white stomach and brown eyes

Blazepaw-dark golden-brown tom with ginger tabby stripes and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Dawnpetal-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Blizzardstar's kits: Lightningkit (lithe black she-cat with yellow eyes), Rainkit (mottled blue-gray tom), and Thunderkit (gray tom with white underbelly and black stripes)

Archleaf-pale ginger she-cat with lighter paws and underbelly, green eyes, expecting Badgerpelt's kits

Fallowmist-lean dark brown she-cat with light green eyes, mother of Strongclaw's kit: Forestkit (lanky, auburn she-cat with forest green eyes), adopted mother of Nightkit (black she-cat with dark gray stripes, ice-blue eyes)

Nettlestorm-beige tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Frozenpelt-pure-white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappledpelt-heavily scarred light brown she-cat with cream spots and pale brown eyes, mother of Barkstripe's kits: Talonkit (dark brown she-cat with cream paws and pale amber eyes) and Birdkit (light brown she-cat with creamy-tabby stripes around her legs and light brown eyes)

Squirrelwing-ginger calico she-cat with green eyes, mother of Applegaze's kits: Redkit (large, ginger calico tom with amber eyes) and Gingerkit (light brown tom with green eyes and a ginger tail)

Frostsong-dark gray she-cat, mother of Berryfang's kits: Foxkit (dark gray she-cat with a white underbelly and bright blue eyes), Skykit (black-and-white she-cat), and Bramblekit (dark brown tom)

Whiteshine-white she-cat, mother of Fangscorch's kits: Blackkit (black tom) and Dapplekit (mottled gray she-cat)

Stormpelt-light gray tabby she-cat with gray-blue eyes, mother of Spikeclaw's kits: Silverkit (pale gray she-cat with white paws and tail), Sunkit (ginger she-cat with white ear-tips, ice-blue eyes), and Cloudkit (white tom with pale gray tail-tip, ear-tips, and paws)

Jaysong: light silver tabby she-cat with a white belly and paws, dark blue eyes, mother of Flamingbranch's kit: Robinkit (dark ginger she-cat with a white belly and paws, brown eyes)

 **Elders (toms only):**

Ridgetail-small, thin, dark gray-and-white tom with a brown tail-tip and amber eyes

* * *

 **JaguarClan:**

 **Leader:** Crowstar-jet-black she-cat with flecks of silver fur and gray eyes (mother of Ravenpaw and Nightpaw)

 **Deputy:** Redclaw-red tom with black tabby stripes and black paws, green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Brokenheart-ragged-furred white tom with broken brindle patches, half of his face is covered in scars, and orange eyes

 **Warriors:**

Aspenfoot-light ginger tom with darker tabby stripes, underbelly, paws, and tail-tip; amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

Dusttail-light golden tom with a dusty brown tail and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

Leafheart-dark reddish tabby she-cat

Spottedstream-reddish tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Nightpaw**

Slightleaf-pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices, Sunpaw**

Pinepelt-tall, black tabby tom with sharp, pale gray eyes

Pebbleriver-brown tabby she-cat with forest green eyes

Cedarheart-dark gray tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Pantherclaw-lithe dark gray-almost black-tom with yellow eyes

Petalshade-mottled silver tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice, Dreampaw**

Hailfur-thick-furred white tom with gray flecks

Moonsky-white she-cat with silver tabby stripes

Redbird-small ginger tabby she-cat

Blazestrike-ginger-and-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Echopath-silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw-jet-black tom with yellow eyes

Nightpaw-black she-cat with a glossy pelt

Dreampaw-blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, snow-white tail and ears

Snowpaw-white she-cat with green-blue eyes

Sunpaw-bright ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Sandflight-sandy-cream she-cat with dark brown eyes, mother of Dusttail's kits: Goldenkit (gold-cream tom with bright blue eyes) and Lightkit (light cream she-cat with dark brown eyes)

Dapplestreak-battle-scarred blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Spottedstream's kit: Cherrykit (reddish tabby she-cat with black tips and sapphire-blue eyes), adopted mother of Magpiekit (black she-cat with white splotches, tail, shoulders; blue eyes)

 **Elders:**

Robinchirp-red-and-brown she-cat with dull, green eyes

Parsleyfoot-gray tabby tom with one blue eye and one milky blind eye

* * *

 **LionClan:**

 **Leader:** Blossomstar-tortoiseshell she-cat with white legs, tail-tip, and chest; green eyes

 **Deputy:** Beefoot-misty gray she-cat with black flecks and yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Yarrowrunner-yellowish-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Fallingpaw**

 **Warriors:**

Gooseflight-gray tom with one ginger paw and one black paw, blue eyes

Oakfall-dark brown tom

 **Apprentice, Birchpaw**

Mellowfoot-black tom

Pineflight-ginger-and-white tom

 **Apprentice, Willowpaw**

Littlenose-small white tom

Reedwing-dark gray tom

 **Apprentice, Amberpaw**

Lunarpelt-pure-white she-cat with blue eyes

Scorchflower-tortoiseshell she-cat with a black muzzle and legs, bright green eyes

 **Apprentice, Dewpaw**

Gingerpelt-long-haired ginger (with black flecks) tom, mossy green eyes

Freezingleaf-albino white tom with red eyes

Cherryfrost-ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Mossheart-long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with tangled fur

Nightfrost-black tom with ice-blue eyes

Blackheart-lithe black-and-white tabby tom with silver flecks

 **Apprentices:**

Birchpaw-gray tom

Fallingpaw-brown tom

Willowpaw-silver she-cat with dark gray stripes and white markings

Amberpaw-ginger she-cat with dark spots along her back

Dewpaw-yellow tabby tom with light green eyes

 **Queens:**

Whitetail-dark gray she-cat with a fluffy white tail and green eyes, mother of Gooseflight's kits: Sunkit (small ginger she-cat with green eyes) and Patchkit (black tom with white patches and blue eyes)

Silverheart-silver-furred she-cat, expecting Mellowfoot's kits

Iceshine-white she-cat, mother of Oakfall's kits: Blazekit (ginger she-cat) and Wolfkit (gray tom)

 **Elders:**

Sandpounce-small, pale yellow she-cat with blind blue eyes

Mousetail-skinny brown tabby tom

Cloudwing-long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes, oldest nursery queen

* * *

 **LeopardClan:**

 **Leader:** Froststar-pure white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Lakewhisper-silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and paws; dark green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkflower-dark brown tabby she-cat with a very pale underbelly and paws, green eyes

 **Apprentice, Ravenlight**

 **Warriors:**

Iceshard-light gray-blue tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Flightpaw**

Cloudflight-pale gray she-cat with white spots

Soulstone-tan-cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

Shadowstrike-black tom with blind amber eyes

Moonheart-pure white she-cat with a black chest

Mapleblaze-black tom with cream paws

 **Apprentice, Dewpaw**

Goldensong-golden-tan tom with amber eyes

Hollowecho-graying dark brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Violetheart-lean black she-cat

 **Apprentice, Crowpaw**

Howlingbreeze-light brown tabby tom with black stripes

Nightcrow-sleek, black tom with a red mask, muzzle, and ears

Darkstorm-long-haired gray tom with black stripes, feet, tail-tip, and ear-tips

Fallingleaf-dark brown tom

Duskfoot-black tom

Scorchfall-white-and-brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Mistpaw**

Grassflight-light brown tom

Leafwing-dark brown tabby tom

Lilywhisper-sleek, dark gray she-cat with a white dappled coat and dark amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ravenlight-small, black she-cat with a white muzzle

Mistpaw-pale gray she-cat with blue-gray spots and blue eyes

Crowpaw-black tom

Dewpaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Flightpaw-black-and-white tom

 **Queens:**

Brightcloud-white she-cat, mother of Leafwing's kits: Briarkit (light brown she-cat), Windkit (golden tabby tom), and Whitekit (white she-cat)

Bluestream-blue-gray she-cat, mother of Fallingleaf's kits: Yellowkit (golden she-cat) and Blackkit (black tom)  
Featherfall-pale gray she-cat, expecting Froststar's kits

 **Elders:**

Notail-black tom with no tail

Smallfoot-small white-and-gray tom

* * *

 **Cats Outside of Clans:**

Alicia-sleek-furred Siamese queen with dark blue eyes, mother of Freezingleaf's kit: Trickster (cream-furred tom with white paws)


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Invisible Storms**

 _Darkness._

The cold, familiar darkness welcomed Lightningkit with an open heart. Her ears flicked as she heard the loud clap of thunder. She allowed her chest to heave, and a sickening cough racks her body. More voices caught her attention, making her shift with curiosity. Lightningkit couldn't understand why she couldn't open her eyes. _Come on, Lightningkit._ A voice, other than her own, boomed in her head, causing her to flinch against her brothers.

"In all due time, Blizzardstar, our kits will open their eyes," a she-cat spoke, sighing softly. "They are still weak form the storm. It was a freezing night when they were born."

"I do not want another disappointing litter, Dawnpetal," a tom growled. "These kits are of Tigerstar's kin, and they are destined for greatness. Rainkit and Thunderkit will be of the fiercest of warriors, the best of all TigerClan. Do not disappoint me, do you understand?"

Lightningkit squirmed as the voice rang in her head once again. _Blizzardstar acts like he deserves the greatest sons because he is one of the strongest warriors in TigerClan. Doesn't that sound too annoying to you, or is it just me?_ She managed to peel open her eyes with the determination to gain her father's pride. Dawnpetal licked her daughter's head, purring softly at the little she-kit. Lightningkit blinked and looked up at her expressionless father; Lightningkit squeaked in surprise as he growled viciously.

"Why is a she-cat worthy of a warrior's body?!" Blizzardstar snapped. "My sons are to be the best, not my daughter!" He glared at Dawnpetal, and his mew grew more demanding and hurtful. "Have you already disappointed me with another horrible litter?" His eyes narrowed and turned dark. "Or do you expect me to forget about the still-born bodies of Silverkit and Palekit?"

Lightningkit felt her mother wince. "No, Blizzardstar, Rainkit and Thunderkit will be outstanding warriors," Dawnpetal murmured. "Lightningkit will pass on excellent traits to her future sons, I promise." She wrapped her tail around her kits, bringing them closer. "And, no, Blizzardstar, I do not expect you to forget about our deceased sons."

Lightningkit watched her father closely with an angered expression. "I'll have my warriors keep an extra eye on her," Blizzardstar snorted, storming out of the den.

Dawnpetal released a long sigh, wrapping her tail around her three kits. Her saddened, green gaze met her daughter's angered, yellow gaze, and the queen shook her head as a warning. Only she knew how her mate's words hurt her, but the Clan knew how verbally abusive Blizzardstar was to his mate, something Ridgetail had done to his mate when Blizzardstar was just a young kit. Dawnpetal rested her muzzle on Lightningkit's head, purring softly. Her ears flattened against her head, and she let her eyes close.

The young mother knew she'd never have this moment with her daughter when she's older.

"Enjoy your final moments with your daughter, Dawnpetal," Jaysong, an older gray tabby queen, warned the younger queen.

Dawnpetal sighed, "I know, Jaysong. Before I know it, I'll see Thunderkit and Rainkit become apprentices, and then I'll have Lightningkit ripped from me to an ungrateful tom who'd demand kits as soon as she's given her new name."

Whiteshine, a pure-white queen, mewed with her voice low with grief, "Just like my sister, Winterfern, and Fangscorch, but I know he still misses her."

Lightningkit's eyes widened as a dark-colored queen finally piped up, "Toms in TigerClan are monsters. All they want from queens are kits, and the leader murders the queens who can no longer give the Clan what it needs." Lightningkit heard a slight edge of warning to the queen's mew.

Lightningkit decided to stop listening into her mother's conversations with the other queens, so she tucked herself in between her sleeping brothers and her mother's belly. She folded her ears against her head to block out the voices and the rumbling thunder, and her eyes were focused on Dawnpetal instead of the flashes of lightning. Shivering from fright, the young kit buried her muzzle into the soft belly fur of her mother's. She could feel Dawnpetal's confusion in the way she groomed her pelt, but Lightningkit knew there was something outside that no cat could see.

 _ **.xx.**_

"Lightningkit, why don't you go see Ridgetail with Foxkit, Skykit, and Forestkit?" Dawnpetal suggested, nudging her daughter awake.

"Why, Dawnpetal?" Lightningkit yawned, barely opening her eyes. "I'm so tired. The storm kept me up."

Dawnpetal looked at her daughter with a confused expression twisted on her face. "Storm? What storm, Lightningkit?" She asked. "There were no storms last night. It was as clear as day."

Lightningkit felt her pelt prick and burn with embarrassment. "Y-Yeah, what was I thinking?" She stuttered, avoiding her mother's gaze. "I'll go see Ridgetail!"

She got onto her paws and easily found other she-kits who were around her age. Lightningkit immediately followed Forestkit and Foxkit as they followed Skykit to the elders' den. The elders were always fond of the kits. Even the retired toms were the friendliest towards the she-kits. Since Ridgetail was Blizzardstar's father, Lightningkit was always hesitant on seeing her grandfather, but Dawnpetal always assured her that he wasn't as demanding now that he was older.

"I wonder what story we'll hear today!" Foxkit wondered, prancing next to Forestkit and Lightningkit. "Yesterday was the creation of the four Clans."

Lightningkit shrugged, nearly tripping over her paws as she heard various battle cries echo in her head. The she-kit managed to regain her balance rather quickly, much to her liking. She slowly slipped into the elders' den, ignoring the remarks from Windpaw or Marshpaw, after Forestkit. _I don't know what's going on._ Lightningkit thought bitterly. _Am I sick? I should talk to Dawnpetal about the voices. Maybe she'll know what's wrong with me!_

"Lightningkit, are you okay?" Ridgetail asked, his voice gruff with…annoyance. "It took you forever to see me. I thought my granddaughter would visit me as often with her friends."

"Sorry, Ridgetail," Lightningkit sighed. "I didn't mean to block you out like I did."

"Don't be so hard on her, Ridgetail!" Foxkit purred. "She was too busy hearing voices!"

Ridgetail's ears flicked. "What? Voices?" He asked. "What do you mean by this?"

Lightningkit's fur bristled. "It's nothing!" She snapped. "There are no voices! I'm fine!"

Foxkit flinched and lowered her head. "Can we hear the story about the war on JaguarClan when Blizzardstar was first appointed leader?"

"What war?" Lightningkit asked, cocking her head to the side. "There wasn't a war…Dawnpetal would've told Thunderkit and Rainkit the story."

" _You're wrong!"_ A voice hissed in her ear, causing her to shrink back a bit. _"The war…The blizzard when you were born, causing you and your brothers to be weak for three moons! You better listen, kit."_

Ridgetail sat up, wrapping his tail around his paws. "The war was a dangerous one to fight in. It was in the middle of leaf-bare, and both Clans lost warriors to infections, whitecough, or hypothermia. The war granted a bit of freedom for queens, so they learned basic healing techniques from Lionfur, Goldenfall's mentor, to take care of the injured warriors under Goldenfall's watch," Ridgetail started.

"One queen in particular was named Lilyfoot, and she was Blizzardstar's barren mate. Or so she told him to prevent her unwanted desires for kits. She abused her freedom, and Lilyfoot began learning to fight from LionClan to stop TigerClan. My son found out what she was doing, but she fled to LionClan before he could do anything."

"When Blizzardstar's mate left, he found a different she-cat. Her name…is Dawnpetal, a former JaguarClan cat," Ridgetail meowed.

Lightningkit's eyes widened in shock. Her mother was JaguarClan! _I'm a half-Clan!_ She realized. _Wait…then he must know about Palekit and Silverkit!_

"Who are Palekit and Silverkit?" Lightningkit asked, her mew bold like her father's. She wasn't afraid to know the truth.

"Before she was officially a TigerClan cat to be with Blizzardstar, they had two sons who were born prematurely," Ridgetail replied. "Dawnpetal always blamed herself, but Blizzardstar never learned how to cope with the loss. He told me that-" 

"Why don't you think before telling my kit everything!" A voice boomed in the elder's den.

Lightningkit looked up in horror to immediately lock eyes with her infuriated father. Blizzardstar's fur was bristled as he beckoned her to follow him, and she padded after her father. The black-furred leader kept a close eye on her as they exited through the bramble barrier. Lightningkit paused mid-step, nearly knocking her father into the thorns.

"You'll be fine as long as you're with me," Blizzardstar meowed with a strange tone of comfort. "I won't lead you into any danger."

"Okay, Father," she whispered, starting to pad after him. "Where are we going?"

Blizzardstar didn't reply. He only kept her close by, as if he was afraid of something. Lightningkit didn't know what her father would be scared of. Then she realized he lost a mate and two kits before her and her brothers. Maybe he was afraid of something that she couldn't understand quite yet.

"Do you hear them?" Blizzardstar simply asked. "The souls of the lost?"

Lightningkit's eyes widened at her father's question. Did Foxkit tell him? Did Dawnpetal tell him about the storm she heard? Those options were the only two she could think of that would make sense. How else would Blizzardstar know?

" _You need to lie, Lightningkit,"_ the voice exclaimed. _"Now!"_

"No, Father," Lightningkit replied, her voice bold enough to cover the lie. "Are you crazy? What voices of the lost? Do you need to see Goldenfall?"

Blizzardstar let out a growl. "Watch what you say, Lightningkit," he warned. "Remember, I am your father."

Lightningkit lowered her head, and the light started to fade away. She started to shift uncomfortably as the sun started to set. "B-Blizzardstar…" She breathed, pressing closer to him. "I-I want to go back!"

Lightningkit didn't want to stay to see what kind of creature would attack her in the night. A risk could mean something to Blizzardstar, and losing another kit was not one of those risks she knew he didn't want to take.

Blizzardstar picked up her by the scruff, being surprisingly gentle as he carried his daughter back to camp. Lightningkit did nothing a she did; she just allowed herself to dangle from his jaws. Guilt already clawed her pelt for lying to her father. She knew he'll find out the truth somehow, but she didn't want to know how.

"Lightningkit, don't listen to Ridgetail," Blizzardstar growled through her fur. "His stories are false."

"So I'm not a half-Clan?" She squeaked, squirming a bit in her father's jaws.

"You are," Blizzardstar growled. "Now stop asking questions, you're getting on my nerves."

 _ **.xx.**_

Lightningkit raced to the nursery as Blizzardstar dropped her in the clearing. She was greeted by Fallowmist who was busy trying to get her adopted kit, Nightkit, to eat a bit of mouse before going to get some sleep. Dawnpetal was fast asleep with Thunderkit and Rainkit snuggled against her belly. Lightningkit's tail dropped as she looked at her mother's nest. There was no room for her, and it made her feel as if her mother completely neglected her.

"Lightningkit, you can sleep in my nest," Fallowmist offered, making some space in between Nightkit and a sleeping Forestkit. "I don't mind since you're a bit smaller than Forestkit."

Lightningkit curled up in between Fallowmist's daughters. _Trust her, Lightningkit._ An unfamiliar thought raced through her head. _Stay close to Forestkit. Be wary of your mother. You know she'll go mouthing off to your father if you tell her anything._ Lightningkit ignored the voice in her head, and she sank into a dreamless slumber.

 _ **.xx.**_

" _Lionstar, Lionstar!" A golden tabby she-cat called out. "Where are you?" She leaped from rock-to-rock, her muscles rippling under her brown-patched, golden fur._

" _Jaguarstar, what is it?" The noble, golden tabby growled from the opposite side of the river. "Is there something wrong?"_

 _The she-cat nodded rapidly. "The daughter of the storm has finally come of age," Jaguarstar meowed frantically. "_ It _'ll come to her now."_

 _The tom sighed, "But you know Blizzardstar can see the spirits too. Maybe its power is shared amongst the two? Their destinies will come together, and they'll never be saved."_

 _A strange scent covered the area as a pitch-black figure stalked towards them. Its eyes were as pale and white like the stars, but there was no life hidden in the creature's eyes. Its muscles rippled under its fur after each step, snapping sticks with ease. As it came closer, Lionstar's fur pricked with an uneasy feeling, and his body felt cold. He envied Jaguarstar's ability to remain calm as it came close. He hesitated to remember what the figure was, but Jaguarstar remembered. It was known as The Shadow, the figure who haunted those of Jaguarstar's and Tigerstar's descendants._

" _The kit is mine," it snarled, revealing sharp, yellow fangs. "And we will end the storm once and for all."_

" _You'll fail again," Lionstar snapped, his tail lashing. "You think Tigerstar will let Blizzardstar go unknowing of your plan?"_

 _Jaguarstar sighed, "He has a point…Zillah."_

" _Don't you ever speak of that name again!" The Shadow snapped at her, unsheathing its claws. "This conversation is over with. It is time for me to go visit the little kit."_

 _Jaguarstar's dark brown eyes darkened even more with heartbreak. "I don't want to see her fail, Zillah," she breathed. "Too many she-kits' lives were taken because of your failures. My daughter being one of them."_

" _Don't use that name anymore," Zillah growled. "That isn't the name I want Lightningkit to know me as. She will know me as The Shadow." It paused for a moment before continuing, "I was created to be the guide for the Chosen. I am done failing my duties. She will succeed. I promise."_

" _Don't break it," Lionstar growled, padding away with Jaguarstar deeper into the starlit forest._

 _ **.xx.**_

Lightningkit watched her brothers play fight with Blazepaw and Shinepaw. Jealousy pricked her fur, and her paws itched to join in. She watched her father converse with Gingerkit's father, Applegaze. Anger burned in her yellow eyes, and she knew that Blizzardstar caught her staring. It angered him, yet she didn't have a single care in the world. _He is the tom who shames me and my mother._ She thought darkly. _He_ will _pay. I will get my revenge!_

 _"Good thinking, Lightningkit,"_ a voice echoed through her head. _"Yet you are too weak. The omen definitely talks about you still? Pathetic."_

Lightningkit saw herself staring back at her, and her yellow eyes widened. The cat before her had a lithe-yet muscular-build, jet-black fur, and silvery-white eyes. Behind the strange cat, Lightningkit witnessed herself sinking her jaws into Blizzardstar's neck. Yowls of cats echoed into her head. She could feel their agony, anger, and vengeance. She buried her head into her paws, trying to make the cries stop. It only worsened.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Lightningkit screeched, causing the entire Clan to gossip about Blizzardstar's daughter.

"Goldenfall," Dawnpetal cried, "there's something wrong with her!"

Lightningkit looked up to only see her mother covered in her own blood and Blizzardstar standing over her mother's limp body. The kit's eyes were as wide as the moon, and she witnessed TigerClan's demise. Yet, the young kit didn't know what was reality or a dream. Her vision grew blurry as tears formed.

 _"You can't escape this, Lightningkit,"_ the voice sneered. _"This is your cruel…reality."_

Everything stopped, from the fighting to the battle cries. It was over. Cats stared and gossiped about Lightningkit's tantrum. Blizzardstar was simply livid and embarrassed. Lightningkit's pelt burned with embarrassment. She had caused more scolding to Dawnpetal. It was her fault Blizzardstar verbally abused her mother.

Dawnpetal simply wept into her sons' pelts. "That can't be my daughter!" She sobbed. "Where is my perfect daughter?!"

Fallowmist comforted the queen and watched Lightningkit. Something blossomed in Lightningkit when she met the dark brown she-cat's eyes. Hope. Determination. Strength. There was nothing wrong. _Everything was perfectly fine._

"Take that kit into the medicine den!" Blizzardstar yowled at Goldenfall and Duskpaw. "I do not want to see Lightningkit outside that den until she is ready to be a queen!"

Lightningkit watched the Clan resume back to normal. She was nothing but a failure to Tigerstar's lineage.


End file.
